


Containment (Earth-39)

by Prentice



Series: On Any Other Earth [1]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Barry isn't a hero, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lies, M/M, Mental Instability, Metahumans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Secret Identity, Slow To Update, dark!Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Cisco were being honest about it, he really hadn’t wanted to take the job at first. Everybody in Central knew what went on at The Pipeline. Everyone had heard the stories. </p>
<p>Unauthorized experiments. Unorthodox treatment. Experimental therapy. Doctors who were just as bad as the patients. Patients who were just as duplicitous as their doctors. </p>
<p>It was a madhouse. A prison. A modern-day Bedlam. </p>
<p>It was a place – <em>the</em> place – they housed the monsters. The boogeymen. The things that moved and slithered and crawled their way through the dark towards you.</p>
<p>So, no. </p>
<p>  <em>No. </em></p>
<p>Cisco hadn’t really wanted to take the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containment (Earth-39)

**Author's Note:**

> As the series name might imply, this is the first fic in my 'On Any Other Earth' series. Each fic in the series will either be a standalone one-shot or multi-chaptered fic exploring different versions of Earth. Pairings and warnings will vary so please keep an eye on the tags for each fic. 
> 
> Also, just to be clear, on Earth-39 (where this fic is set), the Pipeline is Central's (aka Central City's) version of Arkham Asylum (which doesn't exist in this universe). It's where the worst criminals and psychopaths go. Needless to say, it's not a happy place and the majority of the people who work there are just as bad as the patients/inmates. 
> 
> I'll be posting different fics concurrently and my updates will jump around so there's no set posting schedule. Also, please feel free to drop me prompts for Earths you'd like to see in the future since I'm open to pretty much anything. 
> 
> Onto the prologue...

Containment wasn’t easy.

Everybody who worked at The Pipeline knew it. Containment took time, effort. Money. Skill even – skill _especially_ – because the criminals and psychopaths they housed there, they weren’t normal. Weren’t sane.

Some of them…

Cisco was starting to think some of them weren’t even human. Not anymore anyway. Not that he’d ever tell anyone that. Especially not Snow.

God, _Snow_. Dr. Caitlyn Snow. Resident psychiatrist, reigning Ice Queen, and all around pain in his ass these days.

She’d flay him alive if she ever heard him talk about the inmates – _patients_ – like that. Like they were monsters. Like they were _worse_ than monsters.

Like they were…

He didn’t even know anymore. There weren't really words for some of the things that these – whatever they were – did. It went beyond violence. Beyond murder. Beyond anything that he could’ve ever thought about before this job, because these kinds of boogeymen weren’t supposed to exist.

Not in the real world.

Not in _their_ world.

They did, though.

They _did_.


End file.
